This invention relates to institutional or home devices related to weighing persons both standing and those using wheelchairs or walking aids. In home weighing devices often are taken out and then stored after use. While, others are set aside or tipped up after use and are removed for room cleaning, this becomes difficult in the case of heavy beam type scales. Either being carried away and having a dropping hazard or moving which can cause damage to the floor need space. Distracted people easily trip over these types of scales often causing foot injuries or worse. This can easily happen especially in darken rooms when portable scales are not put away. People with disabilities usually need special care to get up on the platforms and use these scales. This height differential sometimes makes use of these scales impractical and requires placing people in slings or on platforms while another solution is to install sensors in gurneys. Other scales U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,022 to Rishel and U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,197 to Kechely need special ramps ending in cleats to maintain position on the scale. Another idea is to make a scale transparent as with U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,302 to Germanton which does not address the problem dealing to keep glass clean in the bathroom environment. To alleviate the readout problem, U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,080 to Stephens, uses a tilt readout and U.S. Pat. No. 6,583,369 to Montagnimo, uses a transiently visible readout.